<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insert the Problem in the Hole by Cyrokin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390500">Insert the Problem in the Hole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrokin/pseuds/Cyrokin'>Cyrokin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Hollow (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools, Comedy, Enjoy the wacko mental images, Google Translate thinks Kai does drugs, Multi, Nonsense, Oh fair justice, Read at Your Own Risk, Unintentionally dirty if you read into it, blame google, don't blame me, google translate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:01:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390500</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyrokin/pseuds/Cyrokin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>...And Bury It</p><p>(Post Hollow Syndrome gets Google Translated)</p><p>After the Hollow ended, Adam and Mira still hang out with drug addict Kai. But this leads to trouble when Kai accidentally gets Adam into doing mushrooms--- and all of this had to happen just as the infamous School Smash event approaches. How will this turn out? Who freakin' cares?</p><p>(Read at your own risk! Wacko mental images, accidental dirtiness, and nonsensical rambling ensues.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam &amp; Kai &amp; Mira (The Hollow)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Festive Bitterness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HAPPY APRIL FOOLS! This story is no joke, but it's so senseless it might as well be. I spent weeks running this story through Google Translate a couple paragraphs at a time. Some time later I edited the bizarre punctuation errors, pronoun slip-ups and name butchering (except where funny). Also tweaked a few words and sentences here and there to make things more readable, but otherwise, this is all Google's doing.</p><p>Sex, drugs, and violence--- oh my! Google Translate really corrupted this story. Try your hand at making sense of anything that goes down in light of my chapter summaries. Or just get lost in the absurd imagery comedy that comes from sentences lost in translation.</p><p>PLEASE, when you're done with each chapter, drop your favorite lines in the comment below or do me a doodle of it. I want to see how you're imagining some of this utter nonsense. XD</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>While partaking of some festive bitterness, Adam wants to know if he's being criticized after a drugged-out Kai's horrific tale about Vanessa--- but a flood back at the studio's exhibition hall forces the teens to have an interview.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Well, they have succeeded. They won Hollow. Not everyone should remember feeling great joy with many spectators, and enthusiasm for a short time enjoying. The cup presented by a ghost secret looks like a cherry on a cake like the real prizes they want to win.</p><p>And while the lighting and crowds of lighting studios were difficult, it was difficult to see the opportunity to celebrate their victory--- and the third Miracle advice made the way out of the studio and down the block for a little quiet restaurant for some festive bitterness.</p><p>"I can not trust yet," Adam said with a single voice. "Every time we were wrapped, it was closed to us ..."</p><p>"Well, we won," said Mira. "We have a lot more to do than against the other team."</p><p>Kai saw his straw inside and inside his cup cover.</p><p>Adam's forehead rose. "Wow, can you stop it?"</p><p>Look at the hand, really like turning into reality. "Huh? What to do?"</p><p>"You have done with your grass," Adam explained a sign.</p><p>"Yes," he laughed nervously. Then he started drawing the nail on the table.</p><p>"Erek Kai, are you alright?" Mira asked, observing his restless behavior.</p><p>"Yeah!"</p><p>Mira narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure? You can be very troubled since you left the studio."</p><p>Kai said, "I'm fine," this time in another serious head. "I was just thinking. And I know it's amazing to hear me, but ..."</p><p>He got angry, the girl encourages him to go ahead.</p><p>"I, hmm ..." He got up a little and coughed. "I saw how my eyes burst out of Vanessa."</p><p>Adam's eyebrows came at an altitude, when a moment hit the moment. "In the game or ..."</p><p>"On stage," Kai said, "I looked at her, and she looked at me ... and her eyes were sad like everything in the game, and she thought about me, maybe we ... "</p><p>"Still in the match?" Adam's voice is suspected.</p><p>"Yes!" Ring.</p><p>"I don't think so," Mira said, "Our memories return, and it seems normal to me."</p><p>Kai is ready. "That does not mean anything!" Failed.</p><p>Search. "And what else, do you pray to say?"</p><p>Kai seemed frozen for a few seconds. "Um ... over the complexity of the simulator status?"</p><p>Adam put his hand over Kai's fish. "Kai." Young youth has warned. "Memorial in your chair? And when the game ends you say you see it ..." He tried to stop a sniper.</p><p>Did he remember. He remembered everything well. "I never sat down?"</p><p>"It never happened," Mira said.</p><p>"Yes, maybe, but I know I've seen her eye. It's not just the next picture that comes from my sudden memory."</p><p>"Maybe, maybe not," says Mira.</p><p>Adam jumped out of the west windows for ten seconds, but his face became dim. "Brothers ... Please tell me if you're criticizing me ..."</p><p>See Kai and Mira window. Numerous news boats broke out in the studio, with various journalists and cameras. "Reporters ... not afraid ..." Mira said.</p><p>"Cameras, surprisingly, want to talk to us." He sat in the yard, sat down, and hurried to the door.</p><p>"There, wait." The man called the tail of the boy.</p><p>Mira glass on the table all three of them together, and then the boys went in a hurry, they shut the door. After all, it probably was not at the table, leaving the impression that the best way for a nation.</p><p>At that time, three studies went down the street, Christopher's "strange" gauge was already with some security forces. He comes to the children and watches wildly, refraining from a bunch of journalists who grow up with every minute.</p><p>Gage forced the teens to bump. "If you are asked about problems, remember everything about the program," he whispered.</p><p>"Is that right?" Kai asked.</p><p>"No, of course not, but we can't tell them that we used to have deep water and opposition. Remember - the entire exhibition hall."</p><p>Adam shook his head. "I have heard."</p><p>Gage hit Adam. "Win, go, these three."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>How do you feel like being a member of the winning band in this playful play always controversial?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Adam: I feel successful. Like every captain, controversial or not. And I know that Kai and Mira have the same thing as me. We're just lucky ... we know we won after so many mistakes. I think that every team will be.</p><p>Mira: Well, we have a lot of problems. I am separated, our differences are. Ultimately, our team is getting together and got it ... together. And we won! I'm proud of both Adam and Kai. We all bet and feel it shows.</p><p>Kai: Look. He was. Awesome !!! But also crazy and strange. Hey mom! I had a nice time. Besides all the stones and trees that still hang me, haha. They will even just come from everything. Seriously, who developed it?</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>What Should I Tell Hollow Intense Gameplay Critics?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Adam: I must say ... eh. It's very sharp. I mean, you wake up in the room without a room or a window and do not remember anything. These are the two you have never seen. And just think of yourself returning to where you are coming out. But besides Aminiana, the game does not differ from other toys. Just really think you're there. It's just a very real realistic reality. It's not like risking death like everyone else here.</p><p>Mira: Cats, you can relax. Hollow can be a great deal, but it's fine. And he is a fool. Nothing in the game has harmed us in real life. This is a simulation on the world of the game. There is no harm in coming - yes, I think there are very good results. Even though we were not really, we became good friends. And I think proud, traveling is a good thing.</p><p>When: Psh! Crazy and weird everything. You've become a special person for a while. It's the safest form. Can you interrupt college students? I feel like I'm a better guy. Beautiful summer holidays!</p><p>
  <b>
    <i>Why do you think it's possible to have the "good feeling" of playing? Worried about problems or mental health problems. Is it anything they want?</i>
  </b>
</p><p>Adam: I did not have the sole effect of enthusiasm after leaving the game. Of course, it can be said to anyone who has had hologames for five consecutive hours. What I recommended to do regularly.</p><p>Mira: I want to go home, but I feel better again when my memory returns to me. There is no residual trauma, or none. Whoever believes in me, I rejoice. If I can get a chance at the future I will play again, so I believe, I am not told to live!</p><p>Hand: Uh ... maybe? I'm there, when I went into it I did not see any theories about it. And though I'm good, I ...</p><p>Adam shook hands on his face with an alarm on his face. "... After all, I'm really tired and excited, and I'm sure tonight it will sleep." They were angry. Adam loosely visible.</p><p><i>All part of the show, hand</i>, the Red Head recalled himself with a sigh. <i>I do not want to cancel the game.</i></p><p>But he knew what he saw. Now, not just in the corner. He looked at Vanessa's eyes for a few seconds and saw what was bad there. It should be here that he's just HAD. He knows he does not think about it. And the idea in his mind is that at least the hall does not end with him, but he is with him when he answers the question.</p><p>He laughed around him and joked and stayed with him.</p><p>The trio went back to the van and stayed with him when he returned to a normal, boring life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Leave me your favorite quotes!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Restlessness of Restlessness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam and friends return home from Clach to discover that they've all been signed up for Direct TV. Then Adam learns he must face the horror of Adobe.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam secretly touched his grief when he saw his brother Mira, Kai and his debt in the stadium. He was sad that he would be a parent. Or worse, his mother. He did not like he loved his parents --- the truth, against the truth. But more time was between the middle of the publication and was surprised that he was with them, better.</p>
<p>Adam opened the passenger door, and his brother, the tall, thin and hopped around in the form of a bear. "Hey, Seth."</p>
<p>Seth smiled. "Hey, Adam." Winning, congratulations!</p>
<p>"Hey, Seth!" Kai going trundling, echoed.</p>
<p>"Hello," Seth said. He was the last passenger, at his side, shut the door and nodded. "Peace".</p>
<p>"Memorial", the spot on his safety belt and Peace.</p>
<p>We're in the city's offices. For some, a dialogue takes place between the place of hearing, a small thing in common with the four-and-ride at once a wonderful Kai. The man was listening to the middle, do not ask you enough to pay attention to. Instead, he returned to the solid, but empty mind.</p>
<p>How many of his parents saw? There were things in the game that he knew he wouldn't have done if he remembered his parents. Maybe they cut another team into these parts ... oh, he hoped. One thing was against Mira. Direct TV was completely different.</p>
<p>He slipped. Did she see the pillow? Did Mira care about her parents thinking about her thoughts ... doing it? Adam returned to Peace. What were they thinking? What a joke Kai just said, apparently, as she shows her laughter. Adam removed him and left his work on the fields of his window.</p>
<p>"I cannot wait for my people anymore," said Mira. "I know it's just one day, but it still feels longer."</p>
<p>"I know," said Kai. He changed. "I miss my mother, and maybe she does not remember, I know how she ..." he laughed. "'Why are you doing your homework? No, do you still remember preparing for lunch? Well, do not stay long!' I'm okay, Ma. "</p>
<p>"My parents are not worried," Mira said. "They think, yes, I want my father and my grandfather." Handwriting. "I do it, eat," said Mira.</p>
<p>What cleanses the tears. "Please see it as I am, and I think it's like a gambler for injury in real life at all times to carry it out in my favor."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I'm still full," Mira said.</p>
<p>Seth changed his eyes to his driver's seat. "I do not know well," he says. He instructed Adam. "Before we talked to Adam, we talked to the phone before we left the apartment. They did not know how we got our numbers after our local station, but if they found us, they'd already been 'Het'."</p>
<p>They went down to Adam's heart. Great. More media attention. Consider the usual return when he was used. Both of their friends backseat lamented about the burden of the burden they said to them that way.</p>
<p>Adam tried to investigate the following talks and focus on the window again. Something about empty vacancies through restlessness of restlessness. He did not want to think of his pressure that he was patient for a short time. He just wanted to say good ground, batteries, stripes ... Were they all in peace?</p>
<p>And the horses ... had knights? Are those who have signal clouds on the horizon? They drove ... were they approaching? Now that he thought about it, they looked like a special group of knights ...</p>
<p>Adam closed his eyes and shook his head. When he opened his eyes again, he saw no other horse. He destroyed his temple. So I need a good break, he thought.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Kai's house was earlier - a red door snack white house.</p>
<p>"Why ... bai, boys." He said, folding back and playing behind the previous border, he closed the door and went to the narrow door. And, as he had already predicted, his mother was waiting for him - on the right door, she actually crushed him in one's throat because Seth was expelled. Adam smiled, happy.</p>
<p>The House of Peace followed. It was a beautiful two-story house. Mira sighed and fell silent. “Pa, Adam,” she said. Adam turned around and saw that she was smiling out of the car already, although her head was still stuck to the open door. She waved. "Then see you on Monday?"</p>
<p>"Of course," said Adam. His lip collapsed upwards. “The first day of our junior year? I can not miss."</p>
<p>"I should not expect it to be." He asked to have a last move to the front door of his house. Adam's smile was away from the face of Seth on the other side: Family. Even trying to come here all the time he was in Clach, he was even more frightened here.</p>
<p>Undoubtedly, you have seen the horror of Adobe's speech. He said, "Do not worry, brother. No, she will shut you down in the room until the school starts. "</p>
<p>Adam was in trouble. "Between you and what I think, and you've got something like that, I'm... I'm not absolutely sure she can not do that."</p>
<p>The clock dropped down as it approached a small blue house. Sitting slowly dropped into the street and drove the car to stand behind the Pope's boat. Adam cast out his spirit. Whatever Mama would say, he was about to know.</p>
<p>Adam started to the door to the forced door. He entered, for a sign of his eyes as though he were his parents. Dad was sitting at in the living room. Avoid the brothers as they passed. "Be happy, boy," he said. This person seemed to be a sign of Adam. "In your mother's kitchen."</p>
<p>Adam Glaud. And she waited for him.</p>
<p>The boy watched his mother when he was in the kitchen. When she looks at him, she does not turn the dark and sweaty. She approached him and threw him around her waist. "Adam ..."</p>
<p>He turned his hands back. "Yes, Mother?"</p>
<p>"Please ... I do not care if you like it again."</p>
<p>Despite the fears, Adam was beaten in his heart with his soft hands and thought she would never let him go. "I will try," he told Sabahi. Finally, there came a white smile.</p>
<p>"Do you promise me right?" Mom said, to leave her baby.</p>
<p>Adam looks straight in my eyes. "I promise, Mom," he said. When I gave him some confidence in the expression, he felt that he was not able to. "Everything."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Oh, Fair Justice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mira and Adam must prepare for the school smash. Unfortunately, Adam gets called in to destroy Shakespeare's most evil play.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Mira, Hey Mira!"</p>
<p>It happened. Newbie short, long hair, approached him, washed and chocolate. She put a book around. Some community reporters hope for a cup, if Hallelujah knew that she was back. "I've talked about everything about this article about this week," said a young teenager. "You will not regenerate."</p>
<p>"Even your unnecessary, irritating interest ..."</p>
<p>"No," Mira stressed.</p>
<p>"Oh, come on," the new man said. "Everyone knows this."</p>
<p>"Santa's little children do not know about it? It's a stupid school smash."</p>
<p>The boy is steamy in his breath. Mira shook her head. She knew she had made fun of him, but she asked countless ways for countless interviews that she was frustrated with Hello's stuff. Everything she can say about is said a thousand times. She creates scripts in her mind on every imaginable perception of the Halo. Even kiss her, which she'd gained from her early years.</p>
<p>She closed her locker and started going to study hall. One week after Hollow and even one week a year, she still saw people watching her. She heard them talking about her when she died. And she upset her. She knows what they're talking about and she doesn't want to talk to them about it.</p>
<p>She saw the heads of red hair in the crowd and a creaky voice pressed against him. "The tree was gone beneath my feet, and I knew that I was falling aside, but first I was afraid, but I remembered ... yes, yes, inspired spirit!"</p>
<p>Da. At least it seems that Kai was not worried about her benefits.</p>
<p>Search and enter the classroom. Adam was fishing in his study book. He did not seem to see Mira sitting next to him. Stand smile and fall on his arms. "Hi."</p>
<p>Adam smiled "Hey," he also said. "Ready for the first exercise of the year?"</p>
<p>"As I'll be forever," lamented Mira. You use your summer lunch council to know about the beginning of the week. It's the last night at the first time you're alive from the passengers every week, and you'll take that opportunity. "I'm not ready."</p>
<p>"I will do whatever you can, I'm sure," Adam said. "I'm sure, Mrs. Glade will understand if you're not doing well. If you're as busy as I am, I'm sure she is. I read until the last night's arrival and everything that works is better to pay."</p>
<p>The smoky mystery fell on Mira's lips. "Do not tell me a fair reader-Adam is afraid of some questions."</p>
<p>Adam said, "I ... why he is a Warner, and he puts his hand into his arms."</p>
<p>Mira keeps the table cool. "Be relaxed, good and good! It's Friday. After this day ends, we all go to sleep."</p>
<p>Adam did not interview at 6 o'clock. "I like to talk about Clovis and anything, but ..."</p>
<p>"Oh, I am sick," cried Mira.</p>
<p>Adam seemed surprised that he was rising up there. "Really, really?"</p>
<p>"Yes, all these interviews ... they stole ... with my enthusiasm."</p>
<p>"Oh, fair justice." He tore his head behind. "Personally, I can not think of it and it is impossible to talk to my family, and my mother was a heavy suspect after Hollow's announcement, and she appealed to play." She dropped to the ground. "She improved when he did not affect me, but after all the corruption ... yes."</p>
<p>"Finally you have to go," Mira said. "But you can be sure of all your conversations about Kai until now."</p>
<p>Two teenage touches the classroom, where annual own square restored doors. Most of them took a thick book in the hands of many books they did not have in their class, and they're at the hangout passing the power rod face. His carriage almost went to the class almost immediately.</p>
<p>Adam laughed gently. "It seems Kai even returns to his usual routine."</p>
<p>The bell rang the class to begin. Mira headed to her head to face her, but sent her encouraging smile to her girlfriend. "As I said, Friday is: you can sleep tonight."</p>
<p>Adam drew attention to Miss Glade when he was about to announce. "I hope," he murmured.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adam took his bag on his shoulders. She went to the hall to learn what she told Mira and Kai. Surprisingly, he did not see any of them in the evening. He thought everyone could show the end, but something inside of him comes to him. They told him they did not. It was one of his experiences and had to find them.</p>
<p>Adam opens the door to his usual studio space - Room -3. But not to the classroom door in general, but stretching out the huge dark tunnel in front of him. He lost and saw his temple. If his friend here, he must find him.</p>
<p>Wait ... he recognized the tunnel! Dave had a fake blind old man here. Where ... could Kai anyway? Are you still in the game? Perhaps Mira and Kai were for some reason with Dave. They had to be there if they were really in the game. By the way ... maybe an old man knows that.</p>
<p>Adam stepped in, taking care of opening the door. He didn't want to get involved here --- and he needed a light source.</p>
<p>"Dave, Dave, are you here?" On the other hand, Adam did not receive anything by saving his voice, a flashing corridor. He went on to call on his friends and Dave in some way.</p>
<p><i>What if they had these witches?</i> he thought. The alarm was inside him. In any case, he must act quickly. He followed his footsteps and widened deeper into the dark tunnel, always inviting those he was looking for.</p>
<p>Afterwards, the separate garden goes further, the boy took a break in the dancer's passage and one of the others that had passed so far. He took a deeper cautious support, then another and another, forced by some power. It went farther away from things. It was difficult and fast, except its steps, its ace and a gentle drip.</p>
<p>Adam found that his book had a window in a pillow - funny, he did not remember that he was there to explain - and moved. He hid the whole beam, in solid dramatic water, in search of the source of drip and tears.</p>
<p>Sure, that membrane - green liquid got a small pool. Adam leaned over to look closer. He touched it and pulled it back from the panic, because he wiped it with his finger. It was not that water.</p>
<p>One of the greatest collapses in the earth from heaven has moved Adam to retreat with the yelp. It illuminates the light in the dark. Due to concern, he was two pairs - Dave's Sunglasses.</p>
<p>Adam is scared, afraid of the very thing. He slowly turned to the car on the desk. Two eyesight looks up. Darkness is covered in the face and the atmosphere runs from its shafts. The lender can look at Adam.</p>
<p>The boy shouted and ran. He left the hole and reduced the first door he saw. Veran continued - heard behind him, his hand on the roof. It was a horrible tone that reminded me of how Adam's fifth teacher jumped up the bench on the wall when she was angry. This probably applies to some in some way. It is always awesome, it's sure!</p>
<p>Adam drove into the corner and took another tunnel. The alien fell to the west, the food was probably recommended recently, but there was no reason to restore Adam's Athletics. He felt the power flow around his body, giving his feet the strength to put his steps forward as it was before. He is grateful to be tired, or perhaps he is the next monstrous food.</p>
<p>He cleaned his breath after he saw the corner of the bury and waited for a large wooden door at the end. Last, out! Adam stopped, opened the door and threw it out. Before he could escape, he quickly closed the door to the creature. He heard the sound rubbed the door and hurt. Adam invaded the forest. I do not want to know what will happen to them if they can not. I did not want to know how he entered the area, unless the game had fallen at that point because he was here.</p>
<p>They have to find a friend when they find out in the Davidic tradition for the first time. Or worse.</p>
<p>He reduced his speed when he made remarkable progress in the forest. They have been found to be thick and full of plants that are everywhere and with survival. In the huge column, there was one single item and pushed it to the ground - he fell to the ground. And collapsed. And collapsed.</p>
<p>Did they hit the ground? When did this end?</p>
<p>In this sense, Adam's hard work was difficult to get rid of. I was surprised and silent. When Adam sat down, he looked at something. In dark and dark dark clouds, dark clouds are seen by the sky. But it was as if it was a light source of light. But his light was not visible to the earth.</p>
<p>If, indeed, only here.</p>
<p>"Hello?" He shouted. Nonesomuch as well as feeling back come. However, it should be here ... it was - could hear His voice. He also felt strange to think that this had been thought, man, he really died? What is the bottomless hologram sin?</p>
<p>"Help!" loud female space. And I would not have come and when the point, but in the heart of Adam, he rejoiced in the joy of having discovered the matter is.</p>
<p>"Extraordinary?" he called.</p>
<p>"Adam, help!" Kai was time.</p>
<p>The man started to run. "Extraordinary! Kai! Where are you guys?"</p>
<p>"Help us!"</p>
<p>Adam stopped, frightened the chest. "I can't help if I can't find you!" Wait ... Help!</p>
<p>"Give me help!" Named Adam. He waited. He looked. The comical type did not rise. His friends shivered, their fiery screams reinforced the feeling of help. "I'm trying to find you!" He rips. "Give me that direction!" Mark! All! "</p>
<p>"Help Us, Adam!"</p>
<p>"HEEEEEEEEEELLLP!"</p>
<p>Adam turned and knelt down and held his head with two hands. "SOME WORKS!" He was spitting. "Please, please!"</p>
<p>The figures shine and finally tremble to live in His presence. Adam looked up. "Thank you for the good, you ...".</p>
<p>A strange person smiles. "Who do you expect from the black hole teachers?" She loosened her in such a deep spectacular way.</p>
<p>"Mr. Gage ... strange ... why are we still in the game to find my friends and come out of here?"</p>
<p>Weirdy uses his tongue. "There are so many requests! But, turn ..." The nicknamed is the nickname. "You're not here, Adam. This is not a small place."</p>
<p>"I came here accidentally. Glitched the game and fell on the floor. Please let me know all that I know."</p>
<p>"No way."</p>
<p>Adam Blink. "What's the matter?"</p>
<p>"You've heard me hurry up and there's no way to get out of here."</p>
<p>Adam Mira and Kai called the bears. He was staring at his heart as he grew more and more disappointed. "Then give us one of our portals!" He begs.</p>
<p>"Can not you do all three? Nor do you have to work together."</p>
<p>Adam Lam. "Then ... Then we can get out of a way out where they can forgive me!"</p>
<p>The boy shook his head. "It's not just for you or, baby, there's a only way out there."</p>
<p>"So what? Show me!"</p>
<p>Adam was so dangerous --- for whatever I can help it is unhappy. He hoped that the poor man would release him. However, the suspicious sequel of Sakakak Gamter kept a bit tired and remembered Adam's transition from Adam to Shakespeare's Macbite. It actually was horrible in this man's smile and he did not ask for his request to the young man.</p>
<p>The man picked up both hands, just as he picked something from the floor. The ground began trembling. Adam saw a crack in his legs and showed greenish mass under the floor.</p>
<p>Adam leans back, hearing a strange guy who laughs as if he is a maniac. He looked at the strange, with hard eyes, like stones. "Is that your name?" he shouted. The man flickered and disappeared without an answer.</p>
<p>When the rock was higher on the ground and in the air, Adam fell on his knees. He can not do anything. He missed only his friends. It is not successful. And worse ... it was the only man.</p>
<p>There is nothing to do at the moment, but try to completely destroy evil.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. No Food</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai discusses his weird night in with Vanessa and smokes a pipe. Then Mira and Adam eat an entire pizza buffet.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Even in the rings of other parts of the world, the room's room is cleaned with a watch in the upper room of the room. There may have been a doorway. This person is in front of the front of the bedroom, with rocks like French covered with clad and extraordinary scientific equipment.</p>
<p>The other room of the room did not look much better - it looked like a sleeping room and a lot of dust, which was a rubbish bin with a rubbish bin on the floor between dirty clothes and paper and food. Kai wanted to throw, but he is worried that he will play for Hollow because he missed everything.</p>
<p>And last week, he worked out with the media, and also thought that one of the projects that is not far from the question is much less than a poor community. He is simply "evident". General return, everyday things to Kai.</p>
<p>He added a worksheet. He was disappointed when he thought about it. Stupid. He thought about himself. Glass is a welding tool. We are not in the crazy game.</p>
<p>When he began to cook two pages together, something jumped out of the corner of his eye. Probably a cockroach. Kai, "Just stop, I'll come to you in a moment," he said to the roach. She could not understand. Even if that were the case, he certainly did not listen. However, disappointing, she continued to jerk over the periphery, as if selling it to strike at the child.</p>
<p>He made a mistake. His chest emerges from his chest (Vanessa looks like the eyes of her eyes). Kai bent and his influence increased. The insects are playing their own antenna, and they go back under comic strips. "How strange it was," he talked to himself. He examined his awakening watch.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>3:33 AM</b>
</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adam was amazed when he saw this bright light that looks at his face. Dream? Is that all the dream? Yes, he got up, it wasn't surprising that he was so wonderful, he was confessed, and In the evil world, but the dream, like a game, he knew, dream about sports, knowing that no stingy player would be caught by him.</p>
<p>But even, it's a Hollow symptom. You know as many people as if a game makes someone different. Telephone tests and memory memory is. You experience everything without noticing that the whole game is one. It is one thing you should do to fully understand it.</p>
<p>He hurts his back on Haye. He did not suffer. Usually, Adam left the past to another goal - this is the 11th victory. But this experience has refused to leave. It became clear that he was awake!</p>
<p>The phone informs the text. At 3 in the morning. 30. The man thought: the phone came out and turned it on. After asking, Kai knew that the sun was not even thought.</p>
<p>
  <b>Kay</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Hey Adam, I have to talk to you and Mira, Papa's day dinner 2:00. Expand!</i>
</p>
<p>Adam found himself with a smile. OK. He does not think that he could not wait until Monday to tell the strange dream that he was in the world and to say no. He certainly does not have the courage to talk with his parents about it. It was true that even though his brother's mother and father were far away from the skeptical skeptics, Seth was even skeptical about telling. He just did not want to know which Seth was still in his mind to play the game of scope.</p>
<p>As for that, he really did not want Kai or Mira to know what he was still obsessed with. He was not even comfortable with himself. They continued their lives and the time came back with them.</p>
<p>Adam reached the phone to the table of the night and turned to the other side, shaking his eyes. It's time to fall asleep. Perhaps after the next day he could still think.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Two more hours later, three young men attended a table in Paparoni pizza. The image is part of the group and prepares sixth. This is a good place to get used to modern technology, and that's a success.</p>
<p>Now they have the right to earn a lot of money here, except if they want to talk to them or just a nice pizza. This is a good reason for Adam, but he has the idea that Kai doesn't choose this place to come for a reason. And knowing his place in this area, he can decide to come with Hollow for the right reason.</p>
<p>He is right.</p>
<p>"So I was in my room at night trying to do some interesting things together, do you know the normal things?" He took the pizza from the pizza. "I build this cute VR helmet in my room and play captains games so I have two parts together and have seen a bird, eye and flight." Double hands. "We saw Vanessa's eyes and stopped working when nothing happened." He finally returned unnoticed to the pipe.</p>
<p>Adam and Mira did not even say, Kai was waiting for the future. After this short break, redhead saw. "Come, you, something must be here! Tell me that none of you has ever seen anything strange ..."</p>
<p>Cushions his hands in pieces. "Yes, I ... I dream night tonight ... about Hollow."</p>
<p>Mira dropped on her hands and eyes on Adam.</p>
<p>No one can say anything to himself.</p>
<p>"I dreamed that you have gone ... and when I look for you, I find myself in the game again, but it's blurred and annoyed before. Finally, I arrived without the change of game because I was walking in this sacred way. At last I heard the strange thing, but when she told him, she refused to help us and ... the game fell and later I stood up, I remember that it was 3:33. "</p>
<p>He looks at Kai. "Just a minute later."</p>
<p>An eye is widespread, and his mouth is moving. "Who ... what's amazing?" He returned to Mira. "Did you see? You can not make it one!" The sound is good.</p>
<p>"Yes, you can," said Mira. "Well, do you have to stop it at 3:30, right?"</p>
<p>"3:33" Corrected Kai. "At the same time, Adam dreamed of his dream!"</p>
<p>"And ... Adam, I know what you are thinking about Hollow this week, it is clever for you to dream it."</p>
<p>Adam looked down on him with shame. Of course it is like this. He noticed that it is not logical.</p>
<p>But the handbrows are blunt. "Well, I did not sleep," he replied. "I got it and I'm in routine routine!"</p>
<p>Mira confirms, "You see in the morning, in your peripherals," stepped down to the red hair. "It's very tired by your brain."</p>
<p>Kai is a bit small. He turned three of his pole into a dragon that killed him. "Yes, yes, but ..." He turned him over on Adam's shoulder and turned to the old adolescent eye. "Man, trust me, do you believe me, my friends?"</p>
<p>Adam doubled and unable to answer the Kai kids' caps and could not answer their answers. "Really, Kai ... That's right." Krip was strengthened. Adam's words continued to be in his grave. "I'm thinking about this, so I got married."</p>
<p>Out of the hand of the shoulder of the man, Kai. He was breathing rapidly. There was a problem. And it is. Adam had not revealed her he had felt so wide. "See what I see?" Reported Kai. "Two times I was asleep, while half live glitched "</p>
<p>"But you just left the game" Mira remembers his care. She looks back between two boys. "But we are at Hause. It is very sad that I hear nothing that convinces me that something is unusual." They've followed their hands.</p>
<p>What looks like trees of eight trees. Cling his eyes and crating his face as if he was trying to keep the explosion. "Mira ..." Adam warned.</p>
<p>But at the last moment, Kai appeared to arrest himself. His eyes disappeared, becoming more difficult. He broke all the words he meant and stared at Mira. "Remember, it was me that I pronounced it," he said. "I did not come here to remove it." He stood, took his seat and walked.</p>
<p>Mira Panic. And she arose and stood forth. "No, sir, wait, I'm not ..."</p>
<p>Adam took her by the hand and took her by the hand. He warned her, "Let him go."</p>
<p>Mira was amazed, and her smile was emotionally extinguished. "But I did not try to humiliate him, I ..."</p>
<p>"We're trying to get him to know him. I know, "Adam said. "But you know how to eat. It's hard, but he thinks he's alone. He knows he's not going to be drunk for a long time."</p>
<p>Miraculously thinks about it, and runs to its place. She looks at the food bar. "Yes ... yes, you're just right." The rest of the diet goes in the darkest middle of the two friends.</p>
<p>No Food.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Another Side of the Flu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Google Translate becomes self-aware of its nonsensical ramblings just in time for Kai to meet a Spanish "spoon" who gives him psychotropic drugs. And somewhere in that senseless rambling, Kai discovers how comedy works and rushes to tell Adam.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He knew that he had seen something. What was the significance of Mira, what was meant by Adam's importance? Explanation of Adam's dream of the dreams? It was not good enough, but it was doubtful and doubtful. That night Vanessa's eyes are far from the heart of Kai. What he saw was true.</p>
<p>But at least man. But soon doubt doubted and sent him to a tailspin. He had a little, but he had to run over the unpleasant prospect more than storming restaurants on Saturday. On Sunday, he began to doubt what he was right about, and he began to doubt the mental balance.</p>
<p>Although they are correct and see everything, even if they go to the boat? Did she see it? He was sure he was not, but from the incident ... he was not very sure. Yes, he was normal. But he was accustomed to his mouth. No, he's probably not in this game, but something else should stop.</p>
<p>It is true?</p>
<p>Kai had a mess, and he knew it. He did not want Adam or Mira to see how confusing it was, so he decided to go to school on Monday. It was not bad at all. He fell asleep a little and took a real breakfast just before he left the door. But, of course, his mother insisted she would take him to school if he could not find friends. Kai soft. In any case, there is no good argument against his views.</p>
<p>He put his hands in his pockets and put his right on his shoulder, and hoped that he would be better than he felt. Well, he himself, he must be sure of himself. Today he went to school alone - something to put rid of him unintentionally, he was afraid to do it first. That was supposed to mean something.</p>
<p>Kai stretched it from his shoulders. Ha. Why was he afraid to go to school? No What was scary ...?</p>
<p>... Oh.</p>
<p>Cut the left, when he saw a longtime teenager from a small foot. It was a "spoon" in Spain.</p>
<p>"Oh, chop."</p>
<p>Kai was the lively voice of this horrible animal. He tried to conceal the voice of his voice when he was troubled and he almost forgot. "Oh, hey, Spud, look at me ... like potatoes as always, I see, I want to stay and catch it, but I have classes, BYE!" He tried to circulate Spud and the boy took control of his younger. The pain occurred through the Kai wing. "Hey!"</p>
<p>"I know my new friend," he said. He returned and went to Kai to hold the boy's hand. "While on television, you think that you're famous."</p>
<p>"Yes, we, you, go ... go!" Earth needs. He rejected his voice in a voiceless voice.</p>
<p>Kneeney's spine has emerged from the breathtaking smile sent through the nervous vein. "Your hand is dead, Kai."</p>
<p>"Yes, I'm hurt you!" Kai spot. He tried to separate his hand from the grass.</p>
<p>As soon as he stepped back in the opposite direction, Janking Kai was walking side by side, pushed him to school, only looked at other students, and Kai dropped his shoulder and knocked it again. The face of Spud was very close: he poured heavy breath and anxiety in the jaw's nostrils. Ruddy thinks he can not breathe.</p>
<p>Yap. "What are you going to do to blow me up with fire? Can you no longer support these words?"</p>
<p>Kai thought it was a serious fight. All his flames came out, but it was nothing but a burning sensation on his shoulders. But that was something. He felt tears in his eyes. No ... He did not cry, he scared himself. Those days are past. Kai kicked his fists. He did not have the power right now, but he felt it. He made a sworn oath. And then ...</p>
<p>"You know I'm good," said Spud.</p>
<p>Kai explains that he knew he was holding a fire in his palm. How do you know if you can ...</p>
<p>"You have nothing, K."</p>
<p>Something. You've spuded your Spud with your stomach. But to get rid of it - shooting! --- and Karen saw another side of the flu.</p>
<p>"No," Spud goes on, "said something." He planted a meal down and took a serious step. He cares for himself for the purpose of never losing the bones that he will find when Spud is approaching. But you are not.</p>
<p>Kai was aware of the screaming and noticed the young girl of the year. He was still snow. And that was pinging ... Kai covered up. He looked back. Shout and feel fearless and follow me--- salvation did not come fast!</p>
<p>"Hey, how much do you do?"</p>
<p>Kai closed the steps of the steps and shut the full speed of the door. Has his time been changed because of him? Spoil opened! This ... not only now, it was something he enjoyed! Absolutely! That was it! This shows the concept of comedy. Now they need to listen to him!</p>
<p>Kai fled to Adam when he hit the corner. With the subcutaneous medicines and solid faces on the ground, two boys were dislodged. The man first sat down and scared his angry temple. Kai was still there and suddenly could not think. All this is painful and before 9 am. "Look, Father, you should look at where you went," Adam said.</p>
<p>Adam! Adam did not say anything, you? It is! Kai's eyes exploded. "Adam! Ah-Ah-Ah-Ah ... I saw one ... he was ... holy cow ... something quick, then ... ai-ai-aai!"</p>
<p>"Whoooooah. The butthole is lower," Adam stops. "Try to relax. Quiet ... " Gently stretched out his hand, but usable.</p>
<p>He made great progress and tried to alleviate the heart's heart. He enjoyed taking care of his career or thoughts focusing on his head as they tried to meet meaningful words. Or ... he might have a tinge that his head was so heavy. The result is still the same.</p>
<p>"Pummel, Kai".</p>
<p>Kai goes out in the last breath. His thoughts have dropped. "You have ... they are beautiful now ... I thought."</p>
<p>"All right." Adam stood up and stretched out his hand to lift the scaffold from the ground. Kai took him and wished he would use a hand that was not so wounded and let him help him get up. Maybe he was too shocked to take care of him. "Tell me what happened."</p>
<p>"No!" When blurted.</p>
<p>"No. Tell me what you tried. What did you see?"</p>
<p>Kai hit his shirt. "I saw ... OK, I ran to Spud and when he ... spoke to me, he came out and froze, I knew it was not my imagination because I went out when he was frozen, he was even scared when I came out of him!"</p>
<p>Adam did not answer. "I'm serious, it just removes it! I do not believe that I do not believe it, but I have a real and physical exam and I know what I saw because this time is real and I know you did not go!"</p>
<p>"I trust you."</p>
<p>Kai shuffled. "You?" His atmosphere immediately fixed. "But I thought he told you in the restaurant ..."</p>
<p>"I am confident of my subject," he said. "It became a big thing at that time, but I thought, and ... I'm sorry," he shouted. "I'm talking, because you're alone. I, everyone, know this." Look up and go back home.</p>
<p>He put it in his pocket and happily joined Adam in his side, and his heart was narrow and new. "Did you see? I do not have to do something at the end!" His eyes are swinging.</p>
<p>Adam smiled and put a knife on the shoulder. Moss got weak when he shifted back to the place. "I know the thought," Adam said.</p>
<p>Kai rubbed his shoulders. "So ... you have to tell Mira?"</p>
<p>Adam shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you say, man."</p>
<p>"Do you think I trust you?"</p>
<p>Adam's eyes looked like he thought. "I do not know."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Crazy Caffeine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam does mushrooms at a party and has a horrific series of hallucinations. Kai is concerned that Adam has taken his new drug addiction too far.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>Black</i>.</p>
<p>"They can not hear, hand."</p>
<p><i>Yes, that's possible</i>.</p>
<p>"Well ... have you helped me better?"</p>
<p><i>Where am I?</i> The man opened his eyes. What happens to the sand? It feels like this. Soft and warm as a bed, but with sunlight and blue sky from top to bottom. Two screams did not know where he left.</p>
<p>"Well ..." His voice stopped. "This makes me feel good."</p>
<p>Adam himself secretly and his head so that he heard the voice slowly heard.<br/>Mira and Kai were here. They were sad. <i>Me?</i> Kai sat near. He picked up his skin and changed his face to Adam and his head. They are tossed to the stones that they have.</p>
<p>"Do you think he'll wake up?" Redhead found out where Adam was. <i>I'm awake</i>. But Kai should not be warned. He again hid and headed his head.</p>
<p>Wonderful sat down next to Kai stands. While he was playing and seized his hair black. He can see the face, and pain, and the elders in a few years. She also looked at the man--- son, but closed off them. Habit, and fled. "I do not know". She then took a shaky breath. "We can only hope."</p>
<p>Adam rattled and went from the ground, saddening his friends' behavior. "I'm here, guys," Adam said. No answer. He cut his shoulders and went straight ahead. Nothing yet. He sank the sand against them, eyebrows peeling.</p>
<p>Peace creates it. <i>Yes! Look, I can not do it!</i> But she fell in his arms and took shape with his face and his hands and left her voice. "I do not know, Kai, see, let's say ... What if he does not get up?" What?"</p>
<p>Again, Kai did not say anything. He showed sympathy on Mira's shoulder. She tried to hurt again, and her breasts fell to the side. Adam came to see the tears and began to hide his head - Adam was lying down for a minute before.</p>
<p>"Looking at ..." suddenly, Adam turned around and looked back. She could see anyone on her shoulder. Then they look like dead.</p>
<p><i>Let's go</i>.</p>
<p>At this time, Adam's eyes have opened. He had entered the country to tie the soft and warm ladder mattresses. His dream took place in the desert. He said in his face and continued. 4:30. What a party. Maybe half a sleeper can't be...</p>
<p>Adam changed himself and closed his eyes. Right to Adam was a precious tool, and someone who could be kept right to work correctly. If he is too long, he will be taken out of bed outside a hard time. If he is too short --- even less than ten minutes --- he will be tired all day. But like Bakhtiar, he refused to announce his announcement, and after a delayed fate, the young man went out of the bed and burned himself to the door. He will be well prepared and ready.</p>
<p>A kitchen knife in the kitchen told Adam that someone woke up. Should have a coin, his brother had a seven-hour class on Tuesday and Thursday at college and prepared the sun before sunset. He was forced, as if would have been outside the campus. Adam has already decided to stay on campus when he learns, but he has just got up and proved his decision.</p>
<p>Mushroom was out of light in the morning when his younger brother came to the door. It seemed like it was very amazing. "Adam, you rose early in the morning."</p>
<p>Adam noticed that the coffee was still inside the pot. He has never shown (or odd) he is so sweet now. He walked on the lounge. "There was an amazing dream for me, and I could not sleep." He gave light light and put the coffee into glass.</p>
<p>The set saves. "I thought you did not drink coffee."</p>
<p>Adam turned around with his new cup of coffee and went to his seat next to his brother. "There is no good time to start." He took some food. Depression. He developed a small compound and dropped a glass to reach the disadvantages of his roots.</p>
<p>"Who, Joe!" Told the boy. "Maybe you should add a little milk or a kid," he said, to get up to get the refrigerator.</p>
<p>"Yes ... It will be preferred," Adam said, embarrassing. He found that the carpenter had still corrected him and before he would like to understand it as sweet. <i>I'm really out of it</i>.</p>
<p>Towards the table toward the steps of the Archer. Adam, it's jumping. Apart from Seth, he dissolved his hair sweetly. "Shake."</p>
<p>Adam, a loving dear, says: "I did not." He picked up his milk for his coffee and chose a sweetener.</p>
<p>The brothers sat quietly when Adam was thirsty. Then Seth was silent. "So, you want to tell me this?"</p>
<p>"What is it?" Adam has returned to try the coffee. When he realized that it was acceptable, he heard little.</p>
<p>"Your dream."</p>
<p>"Oh." Adam slightly his mouth. He knew he could tell Seth about his dreams. But it's ... worry. After all, how often should he tell his brother that he'd like to see his own bodies in a dream? What should he tell his brother that he was thinking about moving to the point that he had a terrible dream about it? No Seth has enough to worry.</p>
<p>He slept with coffee cups. "No, not really."</p>
<p>Seth said. "You are always involved," he said. Adam drove his coffee at the coffee table. "I thought you wanted to talk about it, usually something strange."</p>
<p>"I didn't do it," Adam reiterated longer than he intended.</p>
<p>Seth hesitated. "Okay," he sounds disappointed.</p>
<p>"Right".</p>
<p>There was a strange silence among them. Finally, the sun and the coffee cooked breakfast ended. He said "OK, time to go to classes". The coffee maker went to him. "Do not hesitate to finish enough."</p>
<p>Adam came his cup. Take a sip. He looked at the cafe. Well, he decided ... it was a good day because of every day to burn caffeine. You must wake up yourself. There is no feeling when you're tired when going to school. Supported classes. There is a reputation for self-conservation.</p>
<p>A close friend needs help.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Take a look at his phone at that time. He did not see. Adam has the right time for his work to go to school, and it is only three minutes after he wants to go to the regular meeting.</p>
<p>Kai came right now. He did not want to benefit from Spud before he could have a friend on one side. Adam was a powerful man to allow Spud to go, but Mira gave a different protection to a larger society, as Spud had never seen anyone harassing any of the girls in his area. Perhaps she hoped a girl would see her as a "bad boy" instead of a terrible person and give him one day.</p>
<p>Fat is the chance to make it face to face like Spud.</p>
<p>When he got to the foot of the Savior's footpath, cognitive disorders took him from the vendor. I thought I'd been so quick - maybe I'm really excited about them. But as he gets closer, he watches more ... Adam seems an unusual person. He did not cure his hair thoroughly in one thing. On the other hand, headlights were held like a boss. His eyes were wide and his mouth was straight. Kai, Adam was not able to decide whether or not he was there or he could feel his PIN card for a mile.</p>
<p>"Adam," the redhead was welcoming his friend.</p>
<p>Adam retreated into his eyes with blood. "Good morning," he said. The tallest teenager took a cup of Styrofoam coffee to his lips and took a few final doses of things.</p>
<p>Kai flashed. "I did not know you were drinking coffee."</p>
<p>"I'm doing now."</p>
<p>He smoked his heels. "So ready for the day".</p>
<p>The man held his cup empty with his fist.</p>
<p>Caesar's nerves were thrown into the throat. "I will accept ... yes".</p>
<p>"Believe me, Kai. I was ready, like five," Adam said. His eyes become vibrating.</p>
<p>"Good! Because I'm ready to tell the world yesterday." He does not cross with confidence.</p>
<p>Adam raised a glaze, and his shoulder table. "Are you sure?"</p>
<p>"Yes, actually, make sure I'm sure I've been living in my life, when the world is going to see me right now, I would tell her ---"</p>
<p>"Who told me?"</p>
<p>Kai stumbled and fought. Mira approached, laughed at the smile of her lips. "Oh, uh ... no, no matter what," he mocked. "Hmm ... maybe in the lunch?"</p>
<p>Mira winked. "It's fine."</p>
<p>"Come on, boys, we're late," Adam admitted. He threw the coffee cup in the next garbage bag and murmured.</p>
<p>Thousands asked Kai for the problem. Kai is very afraid. Look, this must be known to Adam ... a weird character. There is no one here who could be seen - it was the time when it was ringing. When the day passed, it might have been released.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>When it looked like lunch, it seemed that Adam was not much better. Kai thought he got worse. He did not even notice it when the master of history called him today. Mu! The man who did not always react when the teacher called him, but he always got the right questions! Do not mention how often he mumbles softly today. He did the same, but even worse today.</p>
<p>Or perhaps Kai noticed that he moved to Adam a little more than he usually did. It was difficult to follow Adam's growth when Kai shared a real class with him - the foregoing history for the first time. He had no idea what Adam did in two hours before lunch.</p>
<p>And that was the state that his friend had in this exchange? Shaggy hair and bleeding eyes? Are you tired of his mind and hit the crazy caffeine? He was going to be of great help.</p>
<p><i>Well</i>, thought Kai when he approached their usual table with his lunch bag, <i>I cannot go back there anymore</i>. He shared a glimpse of Adam and then watched Mira. He sat down. It's time to meet him as a man no matter what he thought.</p>
<p>"So, I'm sure you're dying to know what they are ..." Kai saw Adam in his abilities. He turned his friend's head to make sure he did not get it. Thank you for not being. "... And Adam wanted to tell him". He heard Adam tremble. "I ... I hope you do not bring the Hollow."</p>
<p>"It's good, Kai," she said with a gentle smile. "I feel good today and have not heard anyone in the last few days, so go ahead."</p>
<p>So he told her about yesterday. He told her about his struggle with Spud, as a bad girl awakened her at the right time, and thus allowed her to go through a terrible thing. He is sure to emphasize the timing of Spud in front of Spud, condemning his judgment.</p>
<p>And when William corrected his words after Kai had completed his story, he was impressed. He's sure to think, and his hand tightens. At least, he did not look like he'd left his story now.</p>
<p>"Good?" Land. "Prosecutor, Mira?"</p>
<p>Mira leaned back and fixed her eyes on Moss. "Well ... I don't think you lied," she said. "Talk about time jumping, make sure, but ..."</p>
<p>Kai's heart drops. "But what?"</p>
<p>"I still don't know how."</p>
<p>She tries to open the mind. Good! He feels happy. But when he opened his mouth to answer, Adam's voice began.</p>
<p>"We do not know! It's a serious thing, and we want to help you get on the ground. "</p>
<p>Kai glared at Adam. <i>Wearing the show as usual</i>, he thought sarcastically. This is the story, right?</p>
<p>"There is no doubt that something has happened," Mira said. "Kai sure, you're sure, but I'm just ..." She hit her head. "I can not assume we're still at stake or it does not matter."</p>
<p>"You do not have to understand," said Adam, who was tilted in Mira. "It can be spiritual, it can be in our head, but you have come with me and it's until you solve the problem, it's true, find it." The tone was tight, they were first absorbed. "If something bad ... what's ... crazy and what if we're all influenced this way?"</p>
<p>Kai licked it. This is the rule of the bar.</p>
<p>"I am not," Mira told the classmates. "At least I thought I did not see anything abnormal as I said about you."</p>
<p>Badena Adam was violent. His dark eyes were darkened, and the darkness of the dark was at a level of danger. "You are not," he said. "But now we have, you want to help us know what's going on or not?"</p>
<p>Mira condemned several miscarriage and defense. "I want to believe, but ... well, how can I do that to help you?"</p>
<p>"Good!" He snapped, pounding his fist on the table. Mira and Kai also asked to be very surprised. Adam's flood flood flash and listening to camp, students were arrested. "Kai, we will see it. Help me." He rose from the lunch table lapped his car, and other eds.</p>
<p>Some seemed shocked in the brain, he looked wonderful. Redhead whips to join his hand in it, and bag lunch. ... That's not what he wants at all. "We apologize for Mira. He um ..."</p>
<p>"Are you coming when?" The man cried through the canteen. Even more students turned to look at him. Potato between them.</p>
<p>If it is disturbed. "He's just trying out mite. Don't he try to take it hard, okay?" He got up and shocked the table. "I'll better connect with it. Sorry". At the same time as he asked against the girl and returned to Adam until Spud, he found that there was a last room next to him.</p>
<p>Mira is left alone, scary, and she didn't know what happened.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tostada Strawberry with Grass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mira learns she needs to brings food to the school smash. Adam begins to regret getting into drugs after an article comes out about him. Meanwhile Mira gets annoyed with Kai talking about his weird digestive issues.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mira went to school, not now Adam or Kai, because nobody expected them today. Of course, it is because of the coming advent, but not for the angry Adam. Is that possible? He thinks Kai can wait for him because he was not angry with him yesterday. But, Adam ... well, he's just a little bit every day yesterday. He is loud and strong than ever.</p>
<p>She did not feel that explained what she meant, but still not done so. The fruit was as if he said, Adam was tired. There is no other sleep sleep at night. The gentle and confident Adam was sure it was back today.</p>
<p>Going to Mira's school director, she found three familiar faces. <i>What are we doing in school records?</i> She was amazed. When she gets closer, she looks good. The head in her hands melted into her talk.</p>
<p>
  <b>A hollow victory?</b>
  <br/>
  <i>Good for our own group is the break up with Adam, Mira Kai? Your great fight brings food, the most famous possible !!!</i>
</p>
<p>The woman was abducted suddenly. Is big. Our pieces were sensitive. He had a copy of the paper and was sitting in the hall.</p>
<p>Everyone should be listening about this.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adam joins, after a night of terrified dreams, he looked at his actions yesterday. And when he did, he could not resist. There was regret in their hearts and their stomach was spinning. And yet in his embarrassment, the whole incident was published in an article from the school.</p>
<p>He was convinced that everyone would look at him now for all the wrong reasons. He was introduced to be a smart student, now he was part of the drama, like everyone else.</p>
<p>He did not even see if he was going to the front seat, breathing heavily, as if he had traveled the entire mile. “I can’t believe you didn’t wait for me,” after finally attracting Adam’s attention in a panic.</p>
<p>“Sorry,” Adam said. He bent his hands on his knees and saw: "I wanted to go again."</p>
<p>Kai has changed. Adam knew there was something he wanted to say. "You look better than you were yesterday."</p>
<p>"I fell asleep at night," Adam said. He disturbed his temple. "I do not know what I thought about yesterday."</p>
<p>"Okay!" Kai said. "You ... sleep good night." Clean his throat. "Well, that's fine ... can I go with Mira?"</p>
<p>Adam started smoking. "If you want to spend time with it, then she does not need me anymore." He gave him a school paper, shook his head. As read above the title, a scary passion was on his eyes. "I will not be with you today."</p>
<p>He looked from the paper and examined the room for Mira. He felt bad as he loved her. Now she has given everything she has done to her. Now, when he stays alone, Adam is happy about his problem himself, and guarantees that everything will restore the muray by his own pessimistic feelings.</p>
<p>He did not see Mira, but saw Spud. When his mind is being monitored, Kai's fragmentation breaks off the seed. Spud burned it, saying to Kai that the next time, he would have stitched. In particular, the additional toastada strawberry with grass, because there was no way to get rid looga game without blood shed.</p>
<p>Kai desperate fear slid slightly back in his seat. "What do you know? He does not seem to be here yet," he said, with a little earthquake in his voice. "I guess I'll have to stay here right now."</p>
<p>Like breaking down like Melancholy Adam, the idea of what happened to him sometimes he and Spud has for having more scary findings. Brooding Adam Adam is safe from all.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Although there was a nighttime call, some students still became church halls, stopped each other or cared for it. One of such groups, Mira was released, a press club. All of a 5 year old, who drama in this year's drama, is not perfect. Usually? Mira does not care about it. But at that moment, they have gone through simple drama. At that time, they left far away. At that time she and her friends.</p>
<p>She is nothing.</p>
<p>Mira broke up a crowd of pupils and pushed the paper into the center of the region. She pointed out the title. "What is this?"</p>
<p>Fold his hands with a guy with a treasure. "Today's magazine," he bluntly replied.</p>
<p>Are you disappointed? "Why does your article always fall proportionally?"</p>
<p>"We'll see Mira," said the famous woman with a long ponytail - club leader Alyssa.</p>
<p>Mira said, "It's useless. Adam and Kai are my friends, he's just ... one day bad, everything."</p>
<p>The girl took her eyes. "If so, why do not you fight them?"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Alyssa's words remain with Mira every day. They are leaving her head stereo. They constantly attack when they look at Adam and Kai to stay away from her. Sometimes she looks behind her, hairdressing the red hair in her face, and returning to anxiety as though frost.</p>
<p>And then, even when she sat down with Adam, her friend saw her, without any apparent recognition.</p>
<p>Feelings that the problem is growing rapidly, as she approaches her two friends at a lunch table. They are in their position instead of leaving their lending. This is a fine sign, is not it? Still, it is a real problem that impels all the powerful to draw it.</p>
<p>"Hello, man, if I am today, can you look into it?" she asked. She squirmed her nurse on the lunch box. That was it.</p>
<p>Kai looked at her. Smile opened. "No, well, Mira, you always boast to sit down with us." He looked back at Adam. "Okay, <i>Adam?</i>"</p>
<p>The man is upset.</p>
<p>He looked at Adam, but he did not say anything. Instead, she returned to Mira, smiled and sat down beside her. "Look, I greet you."</p>
<p>The world was concentrating on its place. The children of dark children are sitting and rigid, his eyes still looked at her. Of course, he was not very comfortable. Well, at least she was a friend, she became weak. It was a little scary but he treated cold Adam. About Kai ... Something, but what could he think of Adam in the world.</p>
<p>"So yesterday I got home from school, and my mom told me how she had seen the RV list last night ..." <i>Not to worry</i>. "I told her we would not go to camper, mother, what would be the use of a car? We were two ... We were on vacation at one time, and I wanted McDonald's ..." <i>avoiding her</i> "I asked her why she did not have a hamburger, he's still a hamburger restaurant. So I have a place ... " <i>I did not say a word</i> ...</p>
<p>"That's why I don't eat McDonald's other hamburgers."</p>
<p>The reflection is that Kai made too many speeches around the digestive fear. Well, Kai said more than she wanted. But when he sat down, he did not stop running from his mouth. Mira has half the concern for everything he just said.</p>
<p>Is he sleeping with her? Looks nice, with lips.</p>
<p>"That's ... it's nice, Kai," she said. "Mom ... I think I'll be moved to another place. If you do not have a problem." He was pocketing the upper label.</p>
<p>"Chi ... why?" Kai blushed, and his eyes were long.</p>
<p>"You don't have to say anything, guys." She laughed hard and stood. Even Adam looked at her with the affliction of his face. He felt his heart in his heart and hoped to ask him to stay. But he didn't. He just looked back at lunch and threw it on the bundle. "I'm fine, I ... I understand."</p>
<p>He retired. They don't have to see tears, they want to lose sight.</p>
<p>Kai saw his way, confused. <i>Do you understand? Understand what?</i> he wants to ask. Understand that Adam was the perfect jerk? He has so many horrifying things he wants to say to Adam now --- everyone is sitting at the top of his tongue --- but everything is cut in a moment. When Mira walks, Kai sees her flashing. He grabbed.</p>
<p>"Adam!" he shouted. His bad friend looked up. Kai said to Mira. "I just faded!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Skeet Lives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai and Adam find a skeet and Kai is convinced it can tell them whether they are fruit nuts or not. Meanwhile a distressed Mira fears she is unnecessary.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai opened the school tour and opened the door. "But do you see, Adam?" he said. "Look was not bad because it is a fault."</p>
<p>Adam took the village from the balance and made him see his friend. "That's fair, Kai."</p>
<p>The boys did not speak after the incident because they did not attend classes after lunch. So Kai had a few hours to see what he saw - and he had an idea about it. Adam lost it again--- he had a very uncomfortable feeling, and Mira did not see how he apologized for what he thought. He admits that he, not all people, does not think. This incident only made it difficult for the meal. Salts like salt.</p>
<p>And you continue to talk about her ... A great idea about the vision that she adds a lot of paper to the surrounding area.</p>
<p>"Think of this!" You go on. "Why she openly disowned him, why she denied that something happened. It may not be true, and Mira we keep standing in this game!"</p>
<p>"O Kai, much more than just the idea we're doing." Situated on the bridge.</p>
<p>Bread with his hands and eyes. "Yes, you came with ideas, for good, I came with hard stuff, I did not!"</p>
<p>"I cannot say that you're crazy!"</p>
<p>"You say that!" Kai shouted.</p>
<p>"No, no." Attendance time is straightforward and shows how many students look at the arguments. He watched many of Adam's creations ...</p>
<p>"Yes, you did!" Kai echoed. "You cannot recognize when ---"</p>
<p>"Kai, wait another."</p>
<p>"Hey, don't bother ---!"</p>
<p>"They are watching us," cried Adam.</p>
<p>He looks at Adam's shoulder. "Yes, you do not think they'll see us when you do ..." One thing in his left hand turns occasionally from his eyes. "Hey is not ... Skeet there?"</p>
<p>Adam then surrounds Kai. There was a blonde boy with a hat, black, red t-shirt, and light brown pants that hid Skateboard on one hand and headed for the road. He moved into a skeet. It was built as a skeet. And Adam confirmed that he had been an enemy before when the boy was to touch his head on his shoulder for some time.</p>
<p>A man obeyed him. "I did not think I was here."</p>
<p>"I did not think <i>I</i> was here," he said.</p>
<p>This idea came to Adam. "Hey ... maybe if he knows something about what is going on, he's having problems ..."</p>
<p>Kai was crying. "Then he can prove that we are not fruit nuts!" He's finished.</p>
<p>Adam cursed. "Something like that, come on!"</p>
<p>Both couples step by step and cross the road to the sidewalk. Skeet was there almost constantly there. They have no problem getting him now.</p>
<p>"Skunk! Dink, wait a minute!" Kai called.</p>
<p>Skeet changed. They will not be surprised to see them. "I will work with you at the end," he said.</p>
<p>It was too early before the t-shirt shirt. The "red" red flag is set on. Three. It has been many days for many days. "Do you have a throat?"</p>
<p>Skeet shrugged his shoulders. "I am." Some of the grocery stores. He threw a skateboard on his ground and base, stalking back and forth and around the world is ready to take him along the path to move. "In fact, I'm wrong about my shirt, you're not here."</p>
<p>"Ha ha ... no, of course no!" Immediately Kai. "We've got some problems."</p>
<p>To whom he stood on Skeet continued his skateboard. "Okay. But it's a quick glory for you out of here."</p>
<p>"We were just wondering," Kai started, "Did you and I ... um ... experienced kind of thing behind it hollow something weird? Unusual?" He played with a collar of his blue plaid shirt.</p>
<p>Skeet lives. "You understand that not only do you go to this school if I declare my husband that Reeve and Vanessa have bad effects?" He locked up the thoughts. "Actually, yes."</p>
<p>Adam was disappointed. "Continue".</p>
<p>The ship has hit the bridge from the nose. "Some days have been wrong, but ... after I left the game, I lost my focus, and my eyesight laughed and disappeared in seconds with time." Blue eyes suddenly cause their curiosity. "What, man, did you notice something weird?"</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Mira has a lot of hard red hair. It seemed to have a conversation with someone they met a blacksmith like Skate. Probably will look out for their chat, and is likely to go to the opposite side. They did not want to go home with them. If they were, they should not see it after school.</p>
<p>Maybe Kai may have wanted, but always like Adam at the other side. At Adam there, Kai went to Mira.</p>
<p>She is trying to get to know it. Kai's way of doing things was not afraid or scared. Adam did this? He is able to cut off a awesome form, but she still finds Adam to be a happy person in the heart, even though he is in a lot of trouble and in the environment. It seems that Kai is forced to stay with him.</p>
<p>If that happened, but she probably does not know yet. They were so tired. She decided her character to be a good judge. Adam was a good man or not you think? He himself should be rebuked.</p>
<p>He is now 95% 5% --- but suspicions are confirmed.</p>
<p>Adam knew in Mira his 8th grade. He had trouble talking for the first time, but since the moment they mentioned seriously, he played one of his favorite games, like a book in the air door. And she didn't have a friend for three years, he was the best. Some had just joined them, and both Adam and Adam were still not like this, were bound by two brothers. Mira finds that the red-haired door was hobbies, and three of them were unnecessary. He could not hide his head around his thoughts that his friendship suddenly came to the end.</p>
<p>She did not want to happen, but what can she do?</p>
<p>Her internal accounting stopped with two voices. She was without the eyes of Adam and Kai, in the trees that went up. She throws his phone to her face and it seems that something else is involved.</p>
<p>"He had a big T-shirt on his shirt," Kai said.</p>
<p>"So?" Kai asked.</p>
<p>"Have not you noticed how many times we see some representation of number three?"</p>
<p>"Apparently not as often as you." Kai scoffed. "Adam, this is a 33-year-old T-shirt. It's not like a global conspiracy for you."</p>
<p>"I did not say that. I was just saying ... maybe this should be related to our problems. "</p>
<p>"This is the number! What can it do?"</p>
<p>Adam replied to Mira Kanhor. The boy had already crossed the road and could not see her as if one of them had seen her. Breathe deeply to calm her nerves. She thought she had to do to attack her? Why was she so afraid of such a miracle?</p>
<p>"Okay, look ... there's nothing to be worried about," she gave her own confidence. But fire told her eyes in a different way. She laughed and unhappy when she returned to the hall.</p>
<p>What did she do wrong?</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Six hours coming in the early morning of the night. That night he found Kai in his room room, using the second helmet as he finished last week. He even came to an end, and progress made faster now when he had made a program of remembrance. His English schoolwork did not end in his bed, although he told his mother to go down.</p>
<p>Should stickers be when designing originals?</p>
<p>In this ratio, he can often set the tone, and he can invite his friends to play. They're back. He was saddened by his heart.</p>
<p>He saw Mira standing alone, next to the school. The phone had a rich nose, so they did not struggle to shake. Not to say that Adam was talking about the misunderstanding of the number 3. He knew he might be able to get in touch. Adam is far from every step because he boasted that he had been injured.</p>
<p>Adam is not happy with Adam, but at least Adam is still speaking. And Kai could not talk to Mira. He does not want Adam to relax, but Adam listens to his theory, but ultimately rejects him. Do not forget to mention a person's protection and thus give some great Star Wars.</p>
<p>He now appears ---</p>
<p>"End of Kairos!"</p>
<p>Kai was horrified at the sound of his full name.</p>
<p>"Time to eat dinner!"</p>
<p>"I finished this question for a minute!"</p>
<p>"Taking a long time, the food is already on the table, and then you shouldn't be calm!"</p>
<p>Kai hug himself. He was still hungry, who was hungry now, but being worried about his fragrant, he suggested that he should go for dinner ... after touching this section! Where is he now?</p>
<p>Oh yes arbitration.</p>
<p>In the past, Mira always acted as a mediator between him and the man. Now, when Adam and Mira are causing a lot of controversy, Kai must be a referee. He is ready to do his work because he has his dignity and power by his own power. It may not be long, but it works.</p>
<p>He is delighted and sits on his desk and stand and goes to his room. If everything is fine, everything will come tomorrow, if he has something to say about it!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Deep World of Kai</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai catches hoes on his way to school. Later on he gives Adam an angry pep talk about friendship and magic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kai sits next to the article as he walks the way to school departments. He spent a lot of time at night, working at the beginning of another outfit and thinking of the hard work that comes: to repair the broken ties between Adam and Mira.</p>
<p>It was very hard, but hope was not too hard. All they had to do was clear, right? He would have been saying that if he did not have a good thing to say. He was not sure what he would use. Only good talk was good just words. In fact, it was his chief weakness.</p>
<p>But now it was a man. Will people be forced to overcome their vulnerabilities and leave them? He washed hysterically. He said he was hoping he could do it.</p>
<p>Kai looked around Adam and peace sign. Adam did not see, but he saw the world in front of the stairs on the way. He picked up the pace, with a view to concluding. Second later, however, he warned Kai Spada at a distance, in the entrance way. He entered the race, but he caught only hoes.</p>
<p>He raised the stairs and went up to the Mira. Leaning forward, Kai moved forward and opened the door. He moved away from her to make her friend open. "Hey, Mira!" he greeted her.</p>
<p>Mira smiled and sighed as she passed the door. "Hey, Kai. Thank you."</p>
<p>Kai smiled, comforted. Mira was very happy to see it, and it was more than yesterday.</p>
<p>"Did you see ... Adam now?" It is uncertain if she needs to ask the question.</p>
<p>Kai was feeling so angry with her chest. The smile fell from his face. "No, no," he said, holding her hands in her pockets.</p>
<p>"Oh."</p>
<p>When they walked to the hall, there was a great calm between the two. Kai ignored her lips. What does she have to do with the “mediator”? He knows that he is not suitable for the job, but the father must do what he should do. <i>Imagine Kai, think!</i> "Hey, Mira. Do you want to be with us again?"</p>
<p>"No, Kai," don't deny it. She looked to one side as if she was frightened by Kai. "Without me, you and Adam are very good."</p>
<p>"I do not!" Kai shouts. "Adam talked about where he was talking ... He ... he ... he ..." His fake speech when he realized he could not think of anything that could justify Adam's behavior, so you decide. Or, as it was by law, to this question. "He is for him that ... he will eventually look for him. He is allowed to know he will be open when he decides soon."</p>
<p>Look shook her head. "See if Adam is not ready to talk with me, will I let it be." Kai's forehead decorated in thought. It was even more difficult that he thought it would be. He reacted, but Sight added her latest statement after a short break. "Next to me ..." She sighed. "I do not think I'm ready too."</p>
<p>Kai swallowed the throat in the nervous system. "Oh." He scratched his head behind. "You don't mind if we talk about it?"</p>
<p>Mira smiled at her eyes. "No, Kai, of course not."</p>
<p>He got a little higher, thankful for having at least enjoyed his business. He had added some margin to his wishes, although there was still a long way to go. Next step: Will they sit next to each other.</p>
<p>They both went to class. Kai noticed that Adam was already seated. Continue - this cannot be a good sign. It was probably one of his moods, but he was disturbed. Even two were open positions after Adam - perfect! Kai smiled and moved. Mira was not happy to see Adam. Aden Tampco, that is. It turned out to be.</p>
<p>But Kai was determined, and he had a chance. "Oh, Mira! There are two empty seats, we can chat, we do not have to talk to anyone." He laughed and spread to the seat away from Adam. Mira gave him a poor smile and suddenly got stuck in a meeting between Kai and Adam. Now Kai thinks they can turn the conversation.</p>
<p>Instead, both the Mira and Adam were in space, and they did not care for each other. And whenever he tries to talk to Mira, she gives brief answers to the lack of good communication. Later he volunteered and resigned to the classroom for a start-up session. He's worried, but there are still the rest of the day. He finally made them speak.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The three-year-old boys continued to walk away from the yard until lunch, for Kai knew it was one or more approaches away at any time. Kai believes that he can solve this problem now, but he should have a chance for lunch to get friends to talk to each other. He went over to him and looked for one of them.</p>
<p>Mira looked at Kai and sat at the same chair she sat yesterday. Very likely to be more to the plan.</p>
<p>Adam later became very emotional. "Hey," he greeted. "Sorry to be silent today."</p>
<p>You're feeling better. He shot his shot. "I do not have apologize for you." He turned to Mira. "Look, Mira is waiting for her to talk to her."</p>
<p>Adam cried out. "Well, why are you there?" It fits into his palms. "Get it, Kai."</p>
<p>Explosion of flames in the deep world of Kai. What do you think about Adam? "No, I will not accept it," he shouted. "I talked to her on the street, if you say so, she will open things to be friends again. Poor friend, why are not you afraid of me?"</p>
<p>Adam admitted, "I do not want this anymore."</p>
<p>Hands in his hand. "Why are you still shy?"</p>
<p>"Yes ... maybe I do not know how to talk to her, but I do not want to, just ... I disagree with her."</p>
<p>"Honest!" Kai said. He could not believe how hard he was! Adam was silent. "You must be a friend, your friend, just do not make excuses for what you cannot do!"</p>
<p>"I just ..."</p>
<p>"Nothing happens!" Kai hidden. "You have magic, this is not true, by turns, my husband! I told you, and you, too, as well as warming ... and so much fear, and not only because it can not open wide for you!"</p>
<p>"Kai, listen to me! He was not ---"</p>
<p>"You do not listen, stop!" Smacked him on the table. Many turned to look at him. And he does not care. Blazing fire, not stab him. "You know what? You can't wait and you may be," he threatened.</p>
<p>Adam seems to be against only walks - forgetting some semi-formal arguments, but one looks at the fairies and the eyes. Adam knew he had said the truth. His workers were done here. In another word, he got up and took the afternoon to the next table.</p>
<p>As he sits on the table, he finds Spud interested. But, what he did not expect Kai to see was not interested. He knew he could be with Mira, but he wanted to see if Adam would fulfill his beliefs.</p>
<p>For some, he is to give him strength. Adam looked back at his lunch and midsection, looked carefully at Kai. And Gery certainly turned his head. But after the meal he has not moved to such a place. After Target raised from its seat, was off to the next job.</p>
<p>Kai's tyranny, when he interrupted his paper bag, threw it into the plant. For a man of understanding, Adam knew exactly when it came to men. As he went out of the kitchen room, he saw Spud's eyes on him. It does not matter if it's getting too late, and it will take place.</p>
<p>He knew he was scared. He was alone again and was afraid of breathing at home. But for any reason he was afraid that he could not find anywhere except Spady first met. Maybe Adam is still very angry with him.</p>
<p>Now he was his Adam sinks well on a pool of his anger without facing this bug, you can figure out the problem. Now your only problem. Three big disappointments, yet they were different than before.</p>
<p>There is a lot of insurance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Miracle Miracle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Spud confronts Kai and demands to get his drugs back. Later, after worrying about a potential arrest, Adam confesses his guilt to Mira, unwilling to continue his mushroom use.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Challenge, delicate eyes live in the back of the rope in the classroom. But Kai's mind burned a big eye and shook his head. The cold head still focused on the behavior of Adam. He only hoped that he learned the child lesson - and maybe Adam could do something about his crime.</p>
<p>If not, he thought he would be better now. Maybe this was his way. He never likes to grow. He was lurking high with people who were dealing with him, but he was just a tasty toy. Adam and Mira were the first friends to actually enjoy their company, but now ... now it's torn. Trying to do the exact opposite, less.</p>
<p>So he is a bad friend and is a bad man. How could the two sides fail?</p>
<p>Whatever his interest in mathematics and his methods of practice, he can not focus on the lesson through all the points given on his head, thinking well on mathematics. He could not target. He could not write any information. The only thing he thinks of his bad eye and the cold of his enemy.</p>
<p>... And openly, hurtful shouting.</p>
<p>Kai raised his hand. "Agilliards? I must enter the bathroom!"</p>
<p>The teacher gave the light a light and left. As he entered the entrance door, Kai swore that he had heard a few steps that he had seen behind him in an empty room. He looked at his shoulder, but he did not see anything. He went on, eventually becoming very worried. You are far away.</p>
<p>When he washed his hands in Rome, he was scared. He wakes up himself. Nothing was with him. How was someone foolish? Thinking how to get it does not stop thinking. After watering, water was not absorbed. When he drags his hands away and goes out of the door, grow it to yourself. Is there a great wall on his way? How do you get it?</p>
<p>Kai stopped him. This section was Spud - Kai close to him. He looked in the face of his shadow, and his eyes were cool. His heart was emotional when he saw the young boy above. "Then I'll meet again."</p>
<p>Kai started burning again. "By the way, Spud," he said.</p>
<p>Spud puts a hand on the shoulder of a large light tree. A smiling scary licking up his mouth. "I can't let you go alone". He has called the Kai axis and is almost redirected. Kai felt the hair on the back of the neck and began to grow. "It's no longer, Kai." I'm not friends. "So, as today he met you, you that you can get away with the two clowns?"</p>
<p>"I do not know if I've worked," he said. His hair was covered in openings.</p>
<p>The spells were easily folded to the wall, which he strengthened. "Well, I've got news for you, they are gone, you just have me and I <i>need</i> it."</p>
<p>Kai pulled the knee into the chest. He can grow in the heat of heat and he does not know that he is in front of his courage filled with. "No, I don't need to spit". Kai stood over his head and stood straight in the long run. "I don't want anyone, especially no one you don't like."</p>
<p>Spedrum broke through, grabbing another shoulder Kai and began to force him back into the bath. Kai firmly put shoes on the ground and leaned against his chest Skuda. The more forcefully pushed, the stronger he felt, but the speedway continued to move with its grandeur. Kai threw his shoulders, but he did it. In his opinion, he was a war or a dead man. Finally, when Speed got to the door of the bathroom, Kai laid his foot in the door frame so that Kai could force him to enter.</p>
<p>"OK, do not you lose?" Surrounded by Speed Kie Mining. They forced the young boy to face the bathroom door.</p>
<p>Kai felt a minute. <i>No ... more than that!</i> After a panic appeared, the brutal fire that struck his emotions captured him. "Go back and go back ..." he said. He raised his voice. "You will not do it again!" He used his power to lift his legs freely, stealing himself against the wall and killing all his mighty men.</p>
<p>Spud was wearing costumes and Kai's release was comprehensive to tend to stay in the bar. The red person leaves laughing like adrenaline as a bell for a real battle. Taro on the face of Spud, at the beginning the older boy stepped back. But second swing caused Kai Spud to die in his eyes. He continued to step back from other Kai pieces.</p>
<p>"What? Are you afraid?" Kai angered the bully.</p>
<p>Two strong hands came into his forehead. "<i>Stop</i>."</p>
<p>The fire that was swallowed like Kai was restored to the earth. He saw Spud, still hurting and bragging. Then he saw the students empty out of classrooms, many with their mouths agape in the way they saw him. Few happily blend together. The classic bell was amazing and most of the witnesses had just seen him drop down and the school's hanging knife!</p>
<p>And, if you have the hand that has your shoulders what you say about it, then go to the next school soon. But as you can see, after doing what you do - or anything else that they have caught - is a little money to pay.</p>
<p>So on the way to the office, it can not help but smile.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Adam wasn't sure what to think of Kai's outburst at that time. He knew he was going to run some eggs with some hair now, but he didn't expect Kai to cook immediately. However, Kai was emotional and emotional, and Adam wasn't sure he loved or hated it.</p>
<p>Okay, so he did not like it. Adam knew, however, that he had intreated the inner strength. Again, he and Mira and Kai have killed him, now they are their only friend. And he was aware that this was causing the pain to come back to his body.</p>
<p>Initially, he accused the public of his anger. He did not know that he was sorry for being afraid to make a mistake. This statement may be some truth, although the date is not complete. Right? Perhaps he respectfully listened to his reputation that he did not see how insignificant the appearance of Mira was. He had to say why he did it. He must put everything in there and tell his friend what he wants. However, he was arrested about something.</p>
<p>Near the hostel, Adam talked to a couple of students to listen to.</p>
<p>"What do you hear Kai?"</p>
<p>"Kai? Hair short like a boy, is not it? "</p>
<p>"Yes, it is. The guy from the Hollow."</p>
<p>Adam's news swallowed shame. He opened the locker and bent his head behind the open doors to hide the faces of the two students. They talked about Kai's explosion before, he was safe. He only needs more rumors about his sincerity.</p>
<p>"So, new science comes out and they see him fighting Spade."</p>
<p>"Really?" Smile.</p>
<p>Well, they did not talk about what happened during the day. Well wait ... Do you fight Spud and win? <i>What?</i></p>
<p>"It's hard for me to believe in the beginning," said the first student. "But I noticed that both of them went out with their mother in the last season, and Spud had a black eye and I believed it was a worthless animal, and it was a real life."</p>
<p>"Kai was sent back to puddle Spud? Immediately. Everyone knows this was a crazy."</p>
<p>"Yes, I have heard that two of them will be suspended and a week ahead, at least we cannot see the Spud season ..."</p>
<p>Rejected? Well, he explained why he hadn't seen it at lunch. The smile screamed on his lips with the initial excitement - but it disappeared as the excitement and confidence changed. This meeting was his fault and could be much worse.</p>
<p>He knew that Kai was afraid to get away from his friends. He did not know why. Now, that seems obvious. <i>He's hiding from Spud</i>. If nothing else, his youngest friend throws himself in defense. Does he have an illness? <i>Probably</i>.</p>
<p>Adam closed his room, beat the lock and closed the room. He kept his eyes low on the ground. This fight was his crime and he had to deal with it now, at the height of his problems with Mira. He knows that only his debt got worse. There is no way to do this until Kai or Look at this point? How could it be hidden from them, then, in the dark, about their feelings that came here? Why was there something about this situation?</p>
<p>
  <i>To be honest!</i>
</p>
<p>Kai's words remained. He guided her and took his mind away. The way out is so easy. All he has to do is talk to them and tell them they are sorry. He admitted that they were wrongly wanted and that they wanted to do it right. What was the worst thing that could happen? Tempted? Not many changes, right?</p>
<p>The problem was with him, he knew he started somewhere. Then she stood in front of her closet somewhere, having to see more than a grief a week. It was like having a stupid stoicism. He took a deep breath and pulled his jacket and pulled his jacket. It was before he spoke again, he should do this here and now.</p>
<p>Adam went up to Mira. She did not even look at him until he stood up. "Hey."</p>
<p>Miracle Miracle. She criticizes the wall by turning her eyes on, the speakers expressing joy and frustrating the hope of hope.</p>
<p>Adam dragged his hand nervous. "Merry, I ... I'm sorry ... how am I being cared for you this week, I'm embarrassed ... screaming at you." He stopped to see any signs of forgiveness in her eyes. They became very soft. Adam gave her a little smile. "I actually spoiled, huh?"</p>
<p>"Yes," Mira said. She tried to make it bigger, but blossomed on her face in seconds. She hugged his neck, smiling.</p>
<p>He listened, gave Adam to know what to do. But his heart rose when he knew a guide, everything was fine. She desperately accepted the base, smiling. "So ... are we now?"</p>
<p>Mira grabbed his arm and laughed at him. "You are forgiven."</p>
<p>Half of the load immediately came out from Adam's shoulder. "Do you want to go home?"</p>
<p>Her good smile made him known. "Of course."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>"So, I think I've heard of Kai."</p>
<p>I consciously said Mira. "Yes, I am surprised that he is not running away, you know how bad Spud is." She frowned. "Even if he wants something he is not afraid of hurting people, I do not know what he wants from Kai, but there must be something serious."</p>
<p>Adam laughed, considering the incident. "Feedback, maybe?"</p>
<p>Mira stopped and stopped her songs. Her hands were taken to her mouth. "Oh, how much do they know?"</p>
<p>"You already know, hi?" Adam's heart has fallen. <i>So they joined me because of Spud</i>.</p>
<p>"How can I not see this?" Mira grants, her eyes wide. "The signs are everywhere!"</p>
<p>Adam said, "I think we are blind this week," he is disappointed. "It is my fault, I prayed to you, and then ... I was not stubborn and apologized. If I knew, it was not."</p>
<p>Said the mummy. "I'm sorry." She sent him a gentle smile. "Just throw it away?"</p>
<p>"And you and the two got sick." The man fell. "I cannot do it, I cannot go anymore."</p>
<p>"You can and you must," said Mira. She put her hand on her own. "We can then write to Kai and we know him to be punished. Then he will not have anything to do with it."</p>
<p>Adam nodded "Yes, hopefully."</p>
<p>He was not even aware that he could not cross himself, but it started. And despite all his sadness, he was pleased with his face toward the house.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Rotten Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kai spends some time with his mother and remembers the days he had to be a tortoise for gangsters just to make a dime. Unfortunately he breaks his jaw while eating dinner and realizes he may have gotten Vanessa pregnant.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The disgrace of that day I shall make atonement were grown up, out of the classroom and the work of her son, she is the mother, Kai, and not to hinder him. The funny Kai in this fight, the power, and if you've never heard before. He is the bully in the country, and the subject for discussion, at the first, if you want to listen to them, and have not hearkened. Time flies, and lost.</p>
<p>"If a Kai, hun, you shouldn't come in such a corpse. Mother doesn't like you to hurt". He had to remember that he had thrown the trains out of the heat of the bullets and bought it in a row and hid the craters and the prince. Then he has her worries. He was just a little boy--- the smallest of his inhabitants. Always lift, always drink.</p>
<p>As a result, he plans a little money. He spent his life as a tortoise for his friends, especially gangsters. Play simultaneously, do your own work, remember. Curse them from behind them and want to deal with them. But he knew he should not expect to fight one of them. It's not too bad, it's too weak.</p>
<p>Posted just after a previous visit--- can still tell the truth about his mother--- Learn how low and weak. He cannot do it. But not yesterday. Today's health is successful today but he was in the same story as a boy.</p>
<p>"Causes and killings, and I do not want to let you go."</p>
<p>Why I'm sorry he finally escaped. He is the worst miserable to win, but lives alive. This is what he did. Many Tomarassi trees lost such anxiety and did not accept the birth of his child that he wanted and I would like to do what?</p>
<p>"You told me it was your next week," she said, that night at dinner. "You must escape from him, and then you will not leave those terrible mountains on your shoulders, now you can not suspend them." The discomfort in her voice was unbearable.</p>
<p>Chuck is buttoned. "He finally took me, I trust," he said. "And when he took me, what should I do, ignore him?"</p>
<p>"Well, you have to let someone say that he cares about you first."</p>
<p>"He's angry with me," Kai said. "And I do not even answer my question." He thought he would throw a piece of chicken from his plate. "Just say I look bad if I want to do what I want."</p>
<p>Kai told her if she realized he was right. She says: "I'll send you a word by the office. I cannot have this kind behind you until the end of the year."</p>
<p>Wake up with softness, but he has come from the dump to drop. "Do not worry. I am very proud of the spadder." With friends. "And... Adam and my best friends, who helped me with pre-animals, they could help me with the spud." They will be re-able. Kai's heart seems to be torn. What should he do now that he will separate himself from friends only?</p>
<p>"I'm happy to have good friends," she said, "because I love you only."</p>
<p>Gee laughs. "Yes," he says, "She's a little girl. I know."</p>
<p>He hit his belly again. In the mouth of the mouth, the jaw breaks. Kai was frozen and saw him while he was sleeping when he was received. For a while, he has lost his presence. The food has fallen on the fork and falls behind a poster. His hands on the fork were tight when he came back and looked again at the metal shaft. "Uh ... Ma?" It's small. "Please tell me you've seen it now."</p>
<p>"What are you doing, honey?"</p>
<p><i>Don't tell her</i>. Kai just managed to breathe. "N-something, don't worry."</p>
<p>The second time, when the relative came to eat, he lost his food. Then he saw another beard. They were in Philadelphia, and he poured blood when he fell from his hands. It's a sweet. His hands turned to normal. He looked at them and asked what he saw.</p>
<p>"What is this?"</p>
<p>"Oh ... I forgot to wash my hands."</p>
<p>Kai pulled out of the toilet and closed the door. He filled the door to breathe, and then he saw it in the palm. The slaughterhouse is hidden by the left palm. He swallowed and immediately dropped the pitch. What happens to him? If he's done, will he escape? He closed his eyes and prepared it.</p>
<p>Kai takes a lot of breath and tries to make sure that he will go well. Afterwards he felt right to open his eyes. He looked up the mirror to make sure he was still there. At that moment, one of his eyes looked like Vanessa.</p>
<p>As she was ... she was pregnant by him.</p>
<p>Something just clicked on Kai's mind. Everything is all right now. The glitches of Kai, the people, the weakness of Mira. He knows he did not see these things just--- something wrong with the rotten mind. There's something wrong with him. With Adam, including Mira, skit, riv, and yes--- Vanessa. Do not think, it's really true, real.</p>
<p>Now, he knew he had something to do.</p>
<p>With this unexpected discovery, Kai removed the phone from his pocket and sat down to write Adam and Mira for a collective message. He just feels that they want to hear him.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <b>Kai</b>
  <br/>
  <i>In the morning two guys can come to me, and I know what happens. I only have 2 more time to get ready, I know how to do it. plz comes.<br/>ps guy --- story 4 smiles u. :(</i>
</p>
<p>
  <b>world</b>
  <br/>
  <i>He will do, Kai. Adam and I just do not. I do not want to mix until then. =)</i>
</p>
<p><b>Adam</b><br/><i>Apology accepted</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chicken, He Said</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Adam and Mira visit Kai, where he gives them a "surprise" in his bed. Later on the trio attempts to join the army via psychological interface. Then... who the heck knows?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adam stood with his arms crossed. He put his feet to his feet and waited for Kai to respond to Mira's door. They have threatened twice--- calmly as Kai asks--- but their friends have not yet responded. Mira looked at her watch. "I hope he has become," she said.</p>
<p>Adam shrugged. "Well, he said at 8:00," he said. "By our standards, we are few here."</p>
<p>Mira laughed. "Hello, is not it, Kai?"</p>
<p>At the same time, the door was moved to the tomb and it was opened. A rude and completely worn-out Kai sat at the door, a broken curve in his face. "Shhh, not too strong, have fallen asleep!" He looks at his shoulder for any sign of his mother who is in trouble. She was still sleeping, Kai invited them into his arms. "Go!"</p>
<p>Adam and Mira were looking for him while they were entering the house. Kai opened the door of his friends. "Sorry, I must ask at that time," he bluffed. "But because you do not want to leave him to give ... when he weighs." The invisible geniuses on his face.</p>
<p>He took them behind the kitchen down to a short walk where the three doors traveled. He put his finger on his lips to warn Adam and his mother to blackboard, for the door at the far end of the hall was his mother--- or Adam closed Kai's gesture against it. He opened the door to the left of the corridor. A steep wooden staircase leading to the basement was visible on the door. He turned to his friends and smiled again. "Get ready for surprise," he smiled. In addition, the trio went down to the ground floor.</p>
<p>Adam waited for a typical warehouse, but his brows leaped over the air while he turned and saw what was waiting for them. The whole basement is full of play materials and exciting mechanical structures. It's really a sight to see.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I'm sure," Mira said. "Did you build everything?" The device was a miniature band.</p>
<p>Kai's hands are on his leg. "Especially without furniture, no TV, of course no games, but ..."</p>
<p>"That's great, he did not tell us you would be such a prolific inventor."</p>
<p>This raised his feet. "Why do not you ask?" He fled and fled to the basement, which became the cornerstone. "I'll tell you what's going on while I'm in the room."</p>
<p>Adam and Mira follow Adam at the door. The door is open in a quiet voice. It did not open all the way due to light on the balcony of the room. "Do not come in, you cannot get up and fall. Believe me, I'm sure." He comes out of the door and darkness, then the light blinks, take food in the middle of the room and wrap it around the pieces. "I am sorry that you can come in."</p>
<p>"I think so." Mira is very happy now. "Your room is like ... steampunk pig."</p>
<p>He struggles in that decision. "Right teaching is not the time to finish it!" He is sitting on the bed.</p>
<p>"Well, hey," Adam said. Miracles close behind them. "Are you saying that you think you know what happened?"</p>
<p>"Yes, hunt!"</p>
<p>Adam's tests began to behave like the metallic novels of the helmet that succeeded in the air to his face. He grabbed before he could catch his nose. In front of the helmet there is a standard VR display including an outer metal coated helmet and a special mark.</p>
<p>"And Mira!" The hand threw her the same helmet. And he took her from him, and laid her on his thigh; and he laid hands on her. "You get something new."</p>
<p>"Awesome!" She asked. "What's up there?"</p>
<p>"Chicken, he said," Kai said. "I navigations this program, I want to be a Christian furniture." Feeling in his legs, and they are leaving. "To write on a variety of issues and addresses for other types of problems. The emergence of the list because the game is to resolve these issues and programs. It will not work, because I think that justice was willing to answer," and he answered.</p>
<p>Adam thought here is that Solution Kai. "When we don't have a computer program," said Adam. "What good will be done?"</p>
<p>Kai seemed to lose hope in the commentary, but strange things lowered his sickle to salvation. "Well, what harm could it do?" he asked. "We didn't have to try." The nymph is half the god at the bed on Kai. A man of honesty and appreciation.</p>
<p>"Why did the spirit suddenly change, Mira?" he asked. "I thought you did not believe."</p>
<p>Peace is ten. "I never thought I was sitting," she said. When he went to sleep, he was a boy. "And if I have peace of mind, I am." She looked at Kai. "I want everything to be as usual."</p>
<p>In Kai, Adam anointed his coat in his hand. He remembers his reflection. "We can expect."</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Fifteen minutes later Kai had everything--- just a few clicks of his chair's seat of games and the computer and the cursor above diagnostic program. You have to manually graduate to find out the unique problem of everyone. Unfortunately, it understood, but Adam or Mira does not have the "single-minded" or "out of the box" option, these choices seem inspired for the problem of Kai--- an unexplained violation.</p>
<p>"738, 144, 492," to read the language. The first to play gaming gambling. "What is the password that we will get---" That's a quick preacher and --- "Everyone feels..." is near the eye to ask for a book. Hover around to find something in question.</p>
<p>"There are things I can think of," Adam said.</p>
<p>He saw Kai. Never noticed he was skiing on the river in the past. But he saw that, despite the small print.</p>
<p>
  <b>If you want to release the interface guidelines:</b>
  <br/>
  <b>333 333 333</b>
</p>
<p>"Wow ... Adam, my, see this!" He was removed and sent to the guide daughter. Both the friends were very happy about what.</p>
<p>He can hate Adam. "333? Three times?" He sat in the house and burned his house. "The man was. All of these give me headaches. "</p>
<p>"No doubt," Kai was followed.</p>
<p>The mortals planted them. "Do you believe password from this password?" she asked.</p>
<p>Kai said with a thumb, "I do not know. I do not have only one password to get my hat." But the curiosity of the veterans shook at this point. This technological slogan was unknown--- and Kai wanted to reveal it. "Well, we never know until we try," he said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Yes, Adam agreed. "This evil could not be touched. Besides, they're all three ... maybe it's important!"</p>
<p>Kai caught his eyes, though he now had doubts about Adam's madness. He can have a point about the number.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>The environment is the main class. There are no windows, there are no doors--- just black hair, three records, and a large piece of paper on the front of the room. Adam looked at his tent where the desk was sitting--- such as the chairs. He raised his fingers to make sure they worked together. The scanner seemed simple, but he understood himself and his friends.</p>
<p>"Well, we're ready," said Kai. He looked at Adam with Mira in the eye. "Are you ready?"</p>
<p>"Yes," said Adam.</p>
<p>"When I'm going to be," said Mira.</p>
<p>Kai nodded. "We all agree with the army, do not we?"</p>
<p>Mira sent him the top number.</p>
<p>Adam Mukhkaki. "Come on, we'll do it."</p>
<p>Set this line to type. On the code screen issue: 333 333 333. Enter.</p>
<p>The world has suddenly become dark. Their surroundings look like their eyes, sensing the table--- somewhere--- even one another. There was a psychological brain, an insight on Adam and his time, that seemed to drag the rest of the world around him. All the rest is black.</p>
<p>Perhaps a dream that would be true. Maybe there is only one way out, the solution to their problems. Only one rush. And maybe it was.</p>
<p>Anywhere it can lead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>